


Nee Niks

by SammyHoran123



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHoran123/pseuds/SammyHoran123
Summary: Michelle thought it was a good idea to follow Peter on one if his missions. When she woke up in another time, she learnt things about her future that she was okay with not knowing





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! If you are wondering about my title it is in another language.
> 
> The title means "No nothing" in English. It is Afrikaans.

Michelle knew what she was doing. When Peter ditched her tonight it was the last draw. His mysterious outings, missing decathlon was okay, but now... Ditching her on prom night. That was not gonna happen, she wasn't Liz Allen she's his best friend and she needs to know.

Michelle looks down at her prom attire. Her dress was a crimson shade of red and it had a slit down the front exposing her leg, she felt gorgeous. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her when he saw her and so did the other boys. It was fun, but she only wanted Peter's attention and she got it, the he shivered, looked at his phone and left. 

She stood there feeling stupid and Ned dissappeared as well. Michelle decided to follow Peter. She didn't come with a car, but she knew how to hot wire one and Flashes car was right there what was a girl suppose to do?

She used her phone to hack into Peter's phone and find out where she was doing. I mean she was driving a car while simultaneously hacking someone else's phone and all this was done in heels... IN HEELS. 

The tracker led her to the Avengers tower and she swore under her breath. How was she gonna get inside!?

She noticed a black van stopping and multiple men came put carrying boxes. Michelle got out of the car and threw her heels in some bushes. She saw a box just sitting there and she started praying.  
"Please don't let there be deadly snakes or something in that box," she chanted over and over again while getting inside the box.

She shut the top and shortly after she felt the box being lifted.  
"This thing is a heavy one." One of the guys said and Michelle kept her cool while being still. She didn't want the box to be checked, but she will ruin their lives one day in the future she knows that for sure. 

The box was gently placed on the growned and she heard the idiots walk away. She lifted the top open and peeked her head out. It was a storage room, no surprise there. 

She checked the room and found a door. The hallway was empty. Michelle could feel the cold from the AC cooling her warm skin and she shivered slightly.  
"Where are you Parker," Michelle mutters while opening random doors looking for Peter.

She opens a big metal door and she was in a room filled with weird gadgets. The heavy metal door closed behind her and she walked around. The gadgets where state of the art. Probably super expensive and rare. Suddenly she tripped over a rope and activates a machine then she saw a white light. 

"Mommy."

She heard a voice say and she groans. 

"Momma," the voice say again.

"Mommy wake up!" she hears and she opens her eyes and a little girl is staring right back at her. Brown eyes meet brown eyes and it was like she was looking back at herself only a little lighter than her skin colour.

"What -" she was cut of by a gentle kiss being placed on her neck and she realizes that she's not in the bed alone... BED!

"Morning Em," Peter said... wait... PETER!!!

"What the fuck..." She says softly looking at the little girl on her lap and Peter laying next to her.

"Mommy bad word!" the kid said throwing her arms around Michelle's neck giggling and Michelle is frozen in place.

"Yeah bad word wify," Peter said with a teasing voice and Michelle dies ten times. 

"Wife!?"

What the heck is going on!!


	2. 2

Michelle was still frozen in place. She looked at the kid then at Peter who was now awake and out of bed.   
"Come on love let's get you dressed and fed while mommy gets ready," Peter said picking up the three or four year old girl carrying her out of the room.

Michelle looks at the wedding ring on her hand and the beautiful room she was in. It was huge, the bed was huge and behind those double doors must be the biggest closet in the world. 

She got up and went inside. Name brand cloths were all around her. Dressed, shoes, handbags the lot and they probably cost a fortune. At the back of the closet she found the bathroom. It was beautiful and very big. The shower looked like it could fit 10 people and the settings on the things was crazy and let's not start with the olimpic sized bathtub in the corner. 

This wasn't happening. She splashed water in her face trying to calm down, this is a dream. 

She went out of the closet and out into the hallway. She paused to look at the pictures. There was one of her and Peter at their senior prom. One of her and her friends at their high school graduation. This was crazy because she hasn't ever graduated high school yet how was this picture taken. 

She went on to the other pictures. Her and Peter looking very romantic at their high school graduation, her graduating COLLEGE!! She's still in highschool what the.... Then she saw a picture of a sonogram.

She lifted her hand to touch the frame and suddenly the thing lit up and a slide show began. Pictures of her pregnant and at the hospital holding the baby came to view and she felt herself becoming cold. This isn't her world. She's still in highschool this isn't real. 

She started speed walking through the hallway, but stopped when she heard voiced.   
"But daddy I don't like these shoes I want my boots," the little girl whined.

"But these shoes go with this outfit," he argued.

"Then change the outfit to fit with my boots. I don't like skirts anyway daddy," the little girl argues and Peter sighs and goes back to her lcloset she assumed because it became silent.

"Daddy let mommy dress me!!" Michelle couldn't run now because the girl opened the door and spotted her.

"Mama," she attached herself to Michelle's legs and MJ felt her heart swell. She was someone's mom, shit. 

"MJ you dress her I will start breakfast then we can drive to work together," he said and she frowned. 

"We work together?" She said awkwardly trying to pry the kid off of her legs. 

"Yeah we do, you are acting so strange this morning," Peter says laughing slightly while walking away. 

"Come on," the girl pulled her inside of her room. 

The room wasn't very big and it was very simple, but the one thing that shocked her was the giant book case she had.   
"You like to read?" she ask going to the bookshelf. 

"Yes, I wanna be just like you mama," she said and Michelle turned to you.

"Well why don't you tell me what your name is," Michelle asked while looking around the girls room for her closet then she found it.

"Charlotte Mommy, you know that," she said then. She took out little sneakers. 

"I thought you wore boots?" Michelle said confused looking at the footwear   
"I named them boots remember. 

" Oh yeah, "Michelle muttered. She picked out some jeans a plain t-shirt and a jacket. 

"Perfect thank you mommy," she took the cloths and got dressed on her own. 

Charlotte... Peter... Married... Job. Why do they work together? Where do they work together? 

Michelle felt her head hurt.   
"Come on Mom let's go eat," Little Charlotte said and Michelle nodded her head. 

"Yeah... Eat."


	3. 3

Michelle ate her breakfast in a rush. She just wanted to get out this nightmare, but to be honest this world wasn't really a nightmare, but it wasn't her world.

Back in her world Michelle was a 17 year old girl who had big dreams. The reality right now was her future dream. She dressed in a gray powersuit with some black heels. She tied her hair back and looked at herself in the full length mirror in the closet.

"Hey," she whipped around and saw Peter standing there looking at her. 

"Did you watch me change!?" she asked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before?" he said. Oh yeah... Husband.

"Oh yeah..." She said and he walked up to her and Michelle froze. Peter took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. It was such a simple gesture, but it warmed her heart. In the future Peter was her husband... He was HER husband.

"Stop it loser," she whispered.

"Ready to go?" he asks and she pulls her hands away from his. "Jip!" she answers and moves away from him.

Michelle picks up a black purse amongst the many others and walks out of the closet. She needed to get out of his presence because just being around him makes her feel crazy.

"Mama," she heard when she got into the kitchen. She saw Charlotte sitting on a chair eating some fruit.

"Hey kid..." She opened the fridge and saw the mass of food staring back at her. How are they so rich?

She took a bottle of mixed berrt smoothie and an apple.  
"Come in Char we need to get you to school," Peter said coming into the kitchen then she took a bite of her apple and Peter signaled her to follow.

Michelle quickly scurried after them out of the big house. She followed them to where the cats were parked and she got into the black SUV Peter got into.

"Shit my phone..." She muttered then Peter chuckled handing her this weird contraption. It was almost see through and light in her hands. She pulled on it and it stretched bigger in size turning into a tablet then she pushed it back to its normal size. 

She tapped on it then the thing went on.. Leeds.  
"Ned made that last week so I transfered all of your things from your old phone to this new one," he says pulling out of the garage driving down the street. 

"Oh... Leeds design phones now?" Michelle asks. 

"Only as a hobby we'll see him at work," he says and Michelle frowns. Do they all work together? Ned makes phone as a hobby? 

"Mom," she feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around. Charlotte was leaning a little forward so that she could reach her and there was something clutched inside of her little fist. 

"What's this?" she asks as Charlotte drops some sort of stone into her hand. It was a beautiful Obsidian. 

"It's a gift for you," she says and Michelle smiles. 

"Thank you," she says and the little girl smiles shyly then turns her attention back to the game she was playing. 

"Em I am going to quickly run inside and drop her of," Peter said getting out and Michelle was confused. When did they even stop? 

"Wait I need to say bye to mommy," Charlotte said When Peter helped her outside. She never would go into the daycare if she didn't greet her mother. 

When Charlotte got to the other side of the car she got onto her tippy toes to open the door. Michelle looked shocked when the door opened on her side.

"Bye bye," Charlotte held her arms up to be picked up and Michelle awkwardly picked her up. Her tiny arms wrapped around her neck and she felt a kiss being placed on her cheek. That is the most affection Michelle's ever had in her life. 

"Have fun," she smiled at the little kid in her arms and Charlotte turned her head and Michelle quickly realized what she wanted then she placed a kiss on her cheek. 

"Come on little bee we gotta go," Peter said coming into view. 

"Pick me up daddy!" she flew into her dad's arms and Peter dissappeared into the daycare with her. 

Somehow Michelle still couldn't believe that this was her life. She's still waiting for the moment she wakes up and she's in her bedroom or in a hospital or something. 

" Okay let's get going," Peter said once he got back into the car and they drove of. The silence was awkward and she felt out of place. 

"Michelle..." he broke the silence after awhile. 

"Uh huh..." She said playing with the 'phone' on her lap. 

"Are you okay?" he asks looking at her briefly then looking back at the road.

"Jip I'm fine..." She said and she saw him frown. He didn't believe her. 

"Okay," he said then she felt his hand hold hers. She froze in her seat... He was holding her hand. 

"So... At our job what exactly is it I do?" she asks and he let's out a laugh. 

"MJ I didn't know you do jokes now a days," he said, " but I'll play along, you work in the law department keeping us out of trouble with the media and other places. Your the boss lady," he says and she frowns. 

"But where..." her voice dies down when she notices the building in front of her. They were at the Tower. The Avengers Tower.

"What are we doing here," she asks when they come to a halt.

"We work here Michelle," he says getting out of the car then he came around and opened her door. 

"You know I can do that myself," she says climbing out of the car. 

"I know, but I wanted to do it. I want to spoil you any chance I get," he takes her hand in his and kisses her cheek. Before she could react to what just happened he lead her into the big building. 

Michelle couldn't believe the place around her. It was big and shiny. The walls were made of glass and the technology was so state of the art that you can clearly see that it's the future. 

"Parkers!" she heard behind her and turns around. Ned Leeds looked exactly the same as what he did in high school. 

"Hey loser," she greets while Peter and Ned shares a bro-hug.

"Someone is in a good mood," Ned said. 

"Anyway Mr Stark wants to see us urgently we gotta go," he says and rushes down the hall. 

Peter and Michelle rushes after him untill they get to Mr Starks office and they go in. Tony Stark didn't age much, but you can definitely see he's older. 

"My favourite people. Let's cut to the chase there has been destress signals going off from the time zones something is very wrong," he said. 

"What do we have to do about this Mr Stark?" Peter asks. 

"Get in your suit and just scan the city for now we need to scan everyone to check if what I'm thinking is true," Tony says then Peter places a tiny spider on his chest. 

It wasn't a real one it was robotic then suddenly his cloths disappeared and was replaced with the Spider-Man suit. 

" You're Spider-Man!! " Michelle said shocked and they all looked at her like she was stupid. 

"Well yeah he's Spider-Man he told us years ago," Ned said looking at her confused.

"She's playing some weird game where she doesn't know what's going on don't worry guys," Peter said with a smile putting on his mask. 

"Jip, a game," Tony said and she pulled on a straight face. Oh shit Tony probably knows...


End file.
